A large number of location identification/positioning methods and systems use what is known as the TDOA principle, where TDOA stands for “Time Difference of Arrival”. In this way it becomes possible to locate objects, in particular terminal devices. Toward that end an object whose location is to be identified transmits a signal which is received by a plurality of fixed stations. The time difference between the arrival times at the individual fixed stations enables the position of the object whose location is to be identified to be determined with the aid of triangulation calculations.
An important prerequisite for determining an object's position is that the fixed stations establish the times of arrival in the same time axis. A clock offset leads to positions being identified incorrectly.